User blog:Wachowman/Parody 26 I'm Flareblitz and I know it (Flare) Sexy and I Know it
Look guys! I'm back from a small vacation! And bringing you a new parody, and it's good to hear (or not hear I guess) that nothing bad happened to the wiki while I was gone (#Progress) anyways, enjoy the Parody! Future Axel: Heh, dude, you will have suck a bad fucking time making this... Present Axel: Really? why? Future Axel: I'll let you guess one person why... Present Axel: uhg, what'd I, er, you do... Future Axel: I have no clue ;-; Present Axel: well...fuck...enjoy guys... Note Hi...this is a note I guess Nothing said in this song is meant to harm flare in any way Flareblitz and I know it When I join the chat, I get greeted by everyone mods to Crats. I'm the Joke man, People laugh at me more than Firebrand. This is how I roll, a sign as a user pic it's time to go. Main Nigga here, sell weed all day, well how much more do I have to say. (Ah) Man look at that user. (Ah) Girl look at that User. (Ah) Boy look at that User. I-I-I-I tell jokes. (Ah) Man look at that user. (Ah) Girl look at that User. (Ah) Boy look at that User. I-I-I-I tell jokes. When I walk in the chat (Yeah) this is what I see. A bunch of the users are laughing with me. I got a Sign as a pic and I ain't afraid to show it-show it-show it. I'm Flareblitz and I know it I'm Flareblitz and I know it Yeah. When I'm in the chatroom, they don't kick me no matter what I do. And when I make a blog, People comment on it to try to be like mwa. This is how I roll, barely active but still in control. I'm known by everybody don't be nervous, cause everyone's telling me I'm on the Mods List (Ah) Man look at that user. (Ah) Girl look at that User. (Ah) Boy look at that User. I-I-I-I tell jokes. (Ah) Man look at that user. (Ah) Girl look at that User. (Ah) Boy look at that User. I-I-I-I tell jokes. When I walk in the chat (Yeah) this is what I see. A bunch of the users are laughing with me. I got a Sign as a pic and I ain't afraid to show it-show it-show it. I'm Flareblitz and I know it I'm Flareblitz and I know it Look at this, look at this Wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki yeah Wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki yeah Wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki yeah Wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki, wiki Yeah yeah On this wiki man. I'm on this wiki yeah. I'm Flareblitz and I Know it (Ah) Man look at that user. (Ah) Girl look at that User. (Ah) Boy look at that User. I-I-I-I tell jokes. (Ah) Man look at that user. (Ah) Girl look at that User. (Ah) Boy look at that User. I-I-I-I tell jokes. Yo, Im Flareblitz and I know it Song End ...damn, furture...well...now current from the past me was right...I did nothing to her and she got mad...k Anyways I hope you enjoyed this parody since I've been wanting to make it since season one just never thought it'd work out, what do you guys think!? That's all for today, see ya next time guys...maybe What do you want next? (BATTLE CENTURY) NF vs Sierra (Cleopatra vs Monroe) Night vs Piet (Capone vs Blackbeard) Coder vs Coupe ft Wachow (Hogan vs Kim Jon Il ft Machoman) Category:Blog posts